Not Your Typical Graduates
by X.Living.And.Laughing.X
Summary: Four years later, Austin and Ally are finally married and living the life As if by a stroke of fate, Ally's first two SR-13 graduates meet each other by Meanwhile, trouble starts brewing up when one of the graduates finds himself in a position when even the are after Maybe this time, even Ally won't be able help him .. (Trilogy of NYTT)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Not Your Typical Graduates

**Author:** X. Ready. Or. Not. X

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin & Ally.

**Summary:** Four years later, Austin and Ally are finally married and living the F.B.I. life together. As if by a stroke of fate, Ally's first two SR-13 graduates meet each other by chance. Meanwhile, trouble starts brewing up when one of the graduates finds himself in a position when even the F.B.I. are after him. Maybe this time, even Ally won't be able help him alone... (Trilogy of NYTT)

* * *

Austin's POV

"Report to me now!" I yelled into my phone as I honked my horn at the driver in front to move. God I hate traffic jams so much!

"Agent Moon", I heard someone reply at last. "We haven't quite got the details, but according to the news report, the hijackers haven't fired their guns yet".

"Good", I replied back into the phone before hanging up quickly. "COME ON!" I yelled at the stupid traffic jam to the airport. You know what? Screw this car. I'm running.

I pulled my car over to the side, jumped out of it and took off in a sprint. I haven't ran this fast for a few months now, so I felt a little out of shape. But all I could think of was getting to my wife now...

_Please God, let Ally be safe...I swore to protect her._

"What are the chances of you getting on the flight that has hijackers?" I muttered. It seemed like Ally LIVED for danger, whether it was as undercover spy-agent or just being a normal person.

See, this is what happened. About an hour ago, I was sitting at the couch, kicking back and relaxing before picking Ally up from the airport, along with her friend Cassidy. They both went to New York for the weekend for a girls' weekend thing or whatever. However, one of the agents dashes into the room, informing me that Ally's plane were full of hijackers. They were holding all the passengers in the plane at the Miami Airport as hostage in exchange for a few hundred million dollars and a getaway plane.

I cursed under my breath as I hopped over a few railings on the side of the road. The important thing was that they hadn't fired their guns yet on the passengers. The plane was landed in the middle of Miami airport. According to the radio I listened to in the car, the swat team had arrived and were taking extra precautions to try and get the hijackers out before one of the passengers got hurt.

I had to roll my eyes at this. _Yeah, like the hijackers will surrender if there's a swat team about a hundred yards away from the giant plane that the hijackers could use to squash them flat. Smart._

At last, I could see the airport from where I was. I watched as a bunch of people were escorted outside by the police. All the flights were delayed as of right now since the hijacker plane landed in the middle of the runway and stood there.

I saw a bunch of news reporters and camera people all lined up outside, trying to figure out from the police what was happening. I slipped inside the airport and saw it was chaotic in there. People looked panic as they watched a monitor that showed the still plane in the middle of the runway. That was the plane Ally was on right now.

_Please Ally, I beg of you...please don't do anything stupid that could get you killed..._

* * *

No one's POV (on the plane)

Cassidy whimpered as the hijackers walked slowly up and down the aisles, holding their guns. How could a simple vacation turn out like this? All she wanted to do was go to NYC to shop at Times Square with her friend, go to the Empire State Building, and try shawarma at one of the street corners.

"I'm scared", a teenager about nineteen years of age whimpered next to Cassidy.

"Me too", Cassidy said.

Another hijacker passed by their row, looking at each frightened passenger with a scary look in his eye.

The teenager glanced at Cassidy before furrowing her eyebrows. "How the hell is your friend sleeping through all this?!" she hissed at Cassidy.

Both girls turned to Ally, who was sleeping soundly with her mask on. Ally had been beat from touring around NYC for two days that when she had gotten on the plane, she literally passed out right away.

Making sure the hijackers weren't near, Cassidy took this time to try and wake up Ally. To her great fright, Ally let out a loud yawn and stretched out her arms.

"Shh!" the two girls hissed at Ally, but apparently she was still too drowsy to hear anything since she just woke up.

"Did we land yet Cassidy?" Ally said loudly taking off her sleeping mask. The passengers looked terrified as this young, clueless woman began moving around.

"Are we-", Ally was suddenly interrupted by a gun pointed to her face.

"Shut up!" the hijacker said in an angry tone.

Ally's eyes widened in surprise as she began to realize the situation and held up her hands in defense. "S-Sorry", she stuttered.

The hijacker gave her a frightening look and began pacing up and down the aisles again. Around her, all the passengers gave her a scared look.

"Hijackers?" Ally whispered to Cassidy, who could only nod in fright.

Ally watched as ahe saw several of the hijackers chuckling to each other, talking loudly about waiting for only fifteen more minutes. If they didn't get what they wanted, they would shoot all the passengers and escape on this plane.

"E-Excuse me?" an elderly woman in front of Ally asked the hijacker. "Please, I need some water".

He sneered and leaned close to her face. "Shut up and sit still you old geezer!" he threatened.

Ally's hand turned into a fist at this. "Unforgivable", she muttered under her breathe. She suddenly did what not even the bravest of men could do. She stood up from her seat and looked at the hijacker.

"You guys behave", she said.

"Allison!" Cassidy hissed at her in fright as the hijacker turned towards the petite brunette girl, who was absolutely defenseless.

Ally gestured at the elderly lady. "They're people who deserve respect for their decades of hard work. How dare you treat her like that!"

"WHAT did you say?!" the hijacker said pointing his gun.

"Oh, you heard", Ally said coolly as the passengers' eyes widened.

"Why you bitch!" the hijacker yelled charging at her. The sound of gun shots rang out as the passengers ducked and screamed.

* * *

Austin's POV

Gun shots rang out. My heart dropped hearing the sound of that on the monitor as everyone gasped at this.

"Ally!" I yelled running outside onto the runway along with the media and the swat team towards the plane._ Please, don't let her be dead..._

"We have just heard gun shots being fired inside the plane!" a reporter ran talking into the camera. "It's unknown whether the passengers are safe and alive at this point!"

"Everyone! Lets move, move, move!" the captain of the swat team yelled.

As the crowd ran towards the plane, the swat team surrounded it completely, shielding themselves with their bullet proof shields. I pushed ahead of the crowd and knelt behind the swat team guys, ready to charge into the plane anytime. No one would stop me.

I had made a promise to protect Ally no matter what...it was made the day we exchanged rings.

* * *

_Wedding day:_

_I was standing nervously in the front of the church, which was heavily guarded by agents right outside. Dez, who was my best man, gave me a pat on the shoulders. Rydel, my sister, sat in the front row of the church, giving me a thumbs up like a kid. My mother and father didn't attend, but I didn't really give a damn about them anyways._

_All my classmates of SR-13 sat together in their best suits as they grinned. Along with them were the SR-13 class Ally taught after our year. Laura sat close to Ross as she cried into a handkerchief and the blonde boy chuckled at his friend Calum, who was also crying._

_The first two classes Ally had ever taught grinned and cheered as Ally walked down the aisle in her wedding gown. Let me just say that no words could describe how incredibly beautiful she looked. For the first time, she applied makeup (which Cassidy, her bridesmaid, probably helped her with) and put her shoulder length hair up. The white dress looked tremendous on her, but it wasn't the dress that made her beautiful._

_I also grinned as the priest gave me a weird look, since weddings weren't supposed to be loud like this. But to me, it showed how unique they were. In fact, I doubt any of them knew how to behave in a church, so it surprised me when I saw that they knew how to dress up._

_My heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird's pulse as Ally walked closer and closer to me. I held out my hand and she took it._

_"We are gathered here today to celebrate...", the priest droned on and on with the usual speech. All I did was stare at the beauty that was in front of me. I couldn't believe that this was finally happening to me. I stared lovingly into her eyes as she stared back at into mine._

_"Austin, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_I smirked for a second and answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I do", I answered as the audience said 'aww'. I smiled at Ally once my vow has been made._

_"Well, aren't you going to kiss the bride?" the priest asked as the audience laughed._

_"You bet I am", I confirmed his answer by pulling Ally towards me, closing the space between us as I felt her lips touch mine..._

_As we slowly pulled apart, I felt flower petals being thrown at us by the guys, who were cheering now. I looked into Ally's brown eyes and whispered so that only she could hear me. "I promise to protect you, no matter what"._

* * *

That was about four years ago. I would give anything to go back in time to that day again. Unfortunately, we are in the present now.

Suddenly, the plane door opened. People gasped as the swat team pointed their guns towards the door. Out came three hijackers, who literally jumped off the plane onto the runway and went down on their knees in front of the swat team.

"Please! We're sorry!"

"We surrender!"

"Forgive us!" They started yelling in a terrified voice.

People around started murmuring as they watched this unusual scene take place. The hijackers stayed on their knees as reporters started taking pictures of them. I raised an eyebrow. Only one person could have scared them this badly...

I was about to grin as I saw Ally appear at the plane door, looking down at the hijackers. "Ally", I whispered in relief. Of course it was Ally, who looked like she was in her full battle mode.

Suddenly, she looked up and looked startled as she saw the swat team and the reporters all staring at her. She put her hands up in the air. "Uh, I-I'm not a hijacker. I'm a girl", she blurted out. Everyone looked at her weirdly, even the hijackers that were on the ground.

I rolled my eyes. _No shit Ally..._

"My name is Allison Dawson. I work at Marino High School", she started talking in her full-on goofy, clueless manner. "I'm a math teacher".

I shook my head as the reporters and swat team just stared at her. She giggled nervously before catching my eye. All I could do was smirk and shake my head at her. _Hopefully they don't ask her too many questions later, or else she would be in trouble._

Then again, she was always in trouble, no matter what. Just another thing I learned from being married to her all these years.

I stepped away from the crowd around me as I took out my phone so I can update the agents. I dialed our home phone number and heard it ringing. After a few rings, I heard the caller pick up. "You watching the news?" I said.

The stunned silence answered my question. I smirked as I hung up.

* * *

**So this first chapter was mostly for entertaining purposes, just so you can see the kind of situation Ally gets into, now with Austin in her life. How do you like it so far? I made it long this time. Also, updates for this story won't be as fast as my previous stories since school has just started. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV

Of course, by the time me and Austin got home, it was pretty late. And I had to teach my classes the next day!

I was showered with a ton of questions, such as what happened on the plane. Luckily, all of the people on the plane were still in shock and didn't answer any of the questions. I was careful when I told them my story, making sure not to raise anymore suspicions. Luckily, Austin was there and helped me out by saying that we had an appointment to go to. He pushed our way out of the crowd and out of the airport after I got my luggage.

Cassidy had already left since she was not in shock like the rest of the passengers. She simply looked at me and shook her head smirking, "Oh Ally".

Before I knew it, we were home at last. Once again, I was showered with a bunch of questions by the agents, especially with the chief and Executive Assistant Director. To my surprise, they weren't angry but more concerned.

"I'm okay, don't worry!" I said for the hundredth time. "I just kind of got angry at the hijacker after disrespecting an elder woman".

The whole room burst into laughter, which was pretty unusual to hear in that mansion. Austin grinned and wrapped his arms around me.

"Well, we're just glad you're okay", he whispered, kissing my cheek as I squeezed his hand.

"I should be heading to bed now. I have school to teach tomorrow", I said.

"Very well", the director said. "And remember, if anyone questions you about the news, don't answer them. Make up something".

"Of course Director", I said walking up to my room, with Austin's arm wrapped around me.

Once we were in the room, I got undressed in a simple, over sized t-shirt and some comfy shorts. I blushed a little as Austin watched me, while sitting quietly on the bed we shared.

"Can't stop staring at me?" I teased him as I sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Haven't seen you this entire weekend. Plus, you got me worried sick today", he said quietly, stroking my hair. "You sure have a thing for getting yourself into trouble".

"Hey, I'm not the one looking for trouble. It always seems to find me!" I said defensively. "Besides, you knew this was part of the deal when you got married to me. Always expect me to get into trouble". I giggled and kissed him on the nose as I got off his lap and crawled into the bed sheets.

He rolled his eyes as he took off his shirt. Damn, he looked more fit since the last time I saw him, which was only two days ago. Was it just my imagination?

Austin threw his shirt aside and came under the covers with me, staring at me intensely. Without a thought, I wrapped my arm around his neck again and pulled him in for a slow, passionate kiss. These were the moments I treasured whenever I was with Austin. Whenever I kissed him, I never wanted to pull away. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end at one point. Slowly, we pulled away from each other as my arms retreat from wrapping around his neck.

"Good night Austin Moon", I whispered as his arm slithered around me.

"Good night, Allison _Moon_".

* * *

3rd Person's POV

Meanwhile, as the wedded couple slept, one of Ally's former students was running through the night with a heavy package in his arms. He ran swiftly, not wanting to disappoint his boss. Only a few street lights shone on the sidewalk as he sprinted carelessly down the street.

He rounded the corner and went down a dark alley, where he had to squint in order to find the backdoor into the workplace. He knocked twice before going in to a dark room, where only a single bulb lite up the front of the of the room.

In the back was a messy desk with a pair of feet resting upon it. The face of the man sitting at the desk was well hidden in the dark, but the former student was unfazed by this.

"Here's the package you wanted", he said proudly to the his boss, who was puffing on a cigar.

"Excellent. You may go now. I promise you will receive your pay by tomorrow night, plus a special bonus".

His worker grinned as he said in a respectful manner, "Thank you very much, sir".

After he had left the out the door, the boss smirked an evil smirk which gleamed a little with the one light bulb that was lite in the room filled with messy files and desk stuff. He threw his cigar onto an ashtray before turning to the package that was laid on his desk.

"No, thank YOU", he chuckled.

* * *

**Confused? It's okay if you are. You know how my stories usually have more than one big plot? This will tie into the story later. You'll see how. **

**So who do you think it is? It could be ANY of Ally's former student's really, but you'll have to wait and find out! And did you like the small Auslly moments I wrote? Since Austin and Ally are married in this story, there will be a bunch of Auslly here and there. It will be romantic, but unromantic at the same time. You'll see what I mean later on into the story!**

**And by the way, you guys are INCREDIBLE! How the hell did I get all those follows and favorites and reviews so far? It was only ONE chapter! (Not that I'm saying that's a bad thing.) I seriously hope you enjoy this story as much as the previous stories, because there will be some twists and surprises coming soon into the story! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV

"You don't have to Austin", I said as I grabbed my bag. "It's really not necessary".

"I want to Ally".

"Austin, I'm an adult. I can drive to the school myself, as I have been doing for everyday since I first worked at Marino High School".

"There is no question about it. I'm coming with you to the school. Plus, I would like to greet the principal and several of the teachers..."

I rolled my eyes. "Is this about the college guys that are coming to the school to do an orientation today?"

"Whaaat? No!" he scoffed, but I knew him well enough to see through his lies.

"Austin", I said in my dangerous voice. I knew that even though he never admitted it, he got a little scared when I did this.

"Fine, but can you blame me Ally? Whenever there are college guys around, they always try to flirt with you! Remember just last week, after school while you were walking back home, a group of them asked you for their numbers?"

"And did I give it to them?"

"No, but if I hadn't come, one of them would have made a move on you!"

I rolled my eyes as I remembered how Austin came out of nowhere and started kissing me possessively in front of the guys who were currently flirting with me.

"Austin, I think I can handle myself", I said as I took an apple out of the fridge and bit into it.

"I know, but just in case..." he said, wrapping his arm around me and leading me out the door to his Porsche.

* * *

Austin parked his Porsche in the school parking lot and got out to open the door for me, taking my hand like a gentleman. I notice he grimaced a little at the sight of the college guys all dressed up, lined up out the school.

"Why do YOU have to be all dressed up today?" Austin muttered at me.

"It's called courtesy Austin", I replied back to him. "The principal said that all the teachers had to be dressed up".

"Yeah, but is wearing this dress and doing your hair really all that necessary?"

"Yes Austin", I said exasperatedly. "In fact, this dress is the one that you got for me".

"Why couldn't you just wear glasses and long skirts like you did back then?" I heard him muttered. I started giggling at this as I grabbed my bags and papers from the back of the Porsche.

Austin wrapped his arms around me and kept me close to him as we walked towards the school building.

"Damn, look at her", I heard one of the college guys say as me and Austin walked by. Austin stiffened up next to me and pulled me even closer, stroking my hair affectionately at the same time.

I took out my key and let ourselves into the building. Once we were inside, I threw Austin a very exasperated look. "Seriously Austin?" Then I started smirking a little. "Are you THAT jealous of them?"

Before Austin could answer my question with a scoff, Cassidy suddenly came looking very happy and very sexy in her tight, short length skirt with a sophisticated top.

"Ally! OMG!" she squealed like a fan girl. "Did you see the college guys THIS year? They are so hot! Don't you think?"

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Austin glaring at her before looking at me, daring me to answer to this. I sighed. "Cassidy, you have to calm down. Besides, you're 25. Those college guys are about 22".

"So what?" she rolled her eyes. "I still got competition".

"What competition?" Austin muttered under his breath. "This is an all boy's high school".

Cassidy heard this smirked at him. "Of course, that would be you're wife _Mr. Moon_", she giggled.

I rolled my eyes as I wrapped my arms around Austin's neck. "Well, I don't care about any of them", I said. "I only have eyes for one guy". Austin smiled as he gently kissed me on the lips.

"Awww! This is too cute!" Cassidy squealed. "But make sure those college guys know that you're the one that's not available, while I am".

"Oh, I'll make sure of that", Austin said, keeping his arm wrapped around me.

"By the way Ally, principal needs to talk to you", Cassidy said. "Probably about that plane incident. He already talked with me and just told me to not tell anyone about it".

"Yup, he's probably going to threaten to fire me again", I said smirking, knowing that he wouldn't fire me no matter what.

Yeah, this year, guess what class I'm teaching? Another SR-13 class. It seems to be very becoming of me.

After me and Austin had gotten married, I took a break from my teaching job for about three years. It was just this year when principal (same principal) called me and asked me to come back and teach. He sounded really desperate, so I took the job, starting in the middle of that school year. I knew at once why he was desperate the minute I walked into the classroom. Cuz guess what?

Another class of delinquents of course. Duh!

Austin laughed at this when I came home that day. Even Cassidy said that it could only be fate.

However, this class had proved to be very challenging. I've been here for two months now, with graduation only a few months away. I still can't get them to listen to me and or learn anything. But I always liked a good challenge.

"I'll go talk to him now. Might as well get it over with", I said. "Do you want to come Austin?"

"Sure, I'm sure he would be happy to see me", he smirked, knowing full well the principal would be horrified seeing him.

Cassidy looked at her watch. "Oh my! I better go put on my makeup before they let those college guys in!" she exclaimed, running to the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes as I took Austin's hand and led him towards the teacher's lounge. I opened the door and greeted the teachers. "Hey guys", I said casually. Most of the teachers were the same ones ever since I started working at the school. Not much in the school has really changed in fact. Just the way I liked it.

"Hello principal", I said when I saw him with his arms folded. "I would like you to meet my husband".

I nearly burst out laughing when I saw a look of horror pass over the principal's face as he recognized Austin. "Y-Y-You!" was all he could say as Austin smirked smugly at his former principal.

"Well Ally, I'll see you later after school", he said. "I don't think the principal will be able to speak if I stay here".

"Alright, I'll see you later!" I said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Glancing at the principal one more time, Austin left the room as all the teachers who knew him gaped at me.

I smirked as I put some papers down on my desk and started organizing them.

It was almost time for homeroom, so I headed towards my classroom. However, a hand on my shoulder stopped me, and I turned around to face the principal.

"Allison, may I speak to you for a moment?" he said, pulling me aside where the other teachers couldn't hear. "I've already told this to Cassidy, and now I'm saying it to you...don't speak of that airplane incident to ANYONE".

I rolled my eyes. "I know principal".

He looked exasperated. "This is serious Allison. You have to try and stay out of trouble or else I will have no choice but to fire you!" He straightened out his tie. "There's a new superintendent now and he will be visiting our school at lunch. Please don't act like your usual self".

"Hey!" I said offended. "What does that mean?"

"Don't speak when he's speaking, don't talk back, don't do anything aggressive. Or else you'll have ME fired!" he said with a huff, walking away. I rolled my eyes. Principal hasn't changed much...all he cares about is his stupid job.

* * *

I walked to my homeroom class as usual and tried greeting the class. Of course, they never respond, except today with an exception of a few guys whistling at me. I still haven't learned all their names yet, since whenever I tried calling their names in the attendance, they never responded. Today, I was reaching my limit when I tried teaching them Geometry. All they do was fool around. At this point, I didn't see how they would graduate.

"Guys! Pay attention!" I yelled, but the bell suddenly rang. The guys scampered out of the classroom before I could say anything else. It was time for the college orientation. What got me worried was that none of the guys had picked out a college yet. It was nearly impossible to get them to listen.

I sighed as I walked out the door, carrying my papers and bag._ Maybe they were a hopeless cause, but that doesn't mean I should give up._

The college orientation seemed endless as I stood next to my class, who weren't even paying attention to the speakers. I breathed a sigh of relief once the presentation was over. Cassidy started flirting with some of the guys as I just headed towards the teacher's lounge. I needed to think about how I was going get the guys to start thinking about their futures.

"Excuse everyone!" the principal suddenly yelled breaking me out of my daydream. I noticed that Cassidy and some of the other teachers had just walked in and the principal was looking rather nervous for some reason. "Lets welcome our new superintendent", he said as the door opened again, revealing a properly dressed man carrying a briefcase.

My mouth dropped open as I recognized the man (who was now our superintendent).

He looked at me with widen eyes as well as he stuttered out, "A-A-Allison?"

"Elliot?"

* * *

**I know I haven't updated for a while, but in my defense, I haven't updated my other stories as well. School has been off to a busy start. I joined so many new clubs this year and I'm having a good time. English and Global classes are killing me while I am breezing through Chemistry and Global, but its only the beginning. **

**Enough about me, cuz I'm leaving you guys on a little cliffhanger! ;)**

**Looks like Elliot's back in town, now as the superintendent. We'll see what had happened in the next chapter. Of course, this will cause a stir and some DRAMA! And about chapter two, the 3rd Person's POV part, that won't come into play until a little later on. You won't be confused later! Anyways, continue to review and thank you so much for the favorites and followers! I'll update by this weekend for sure! xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's POV

"Elliot?!"

I could not believe it. My childhood partner/best friend whom I have not seen for at least 5 years was standing in front of me. He looked more built, despite wearing the business suit. His hair style changed a little, but looked great on him anyways. Yes, I will admit he did look so much better, looking quite handsome and mature. But I would still recognize him anywhere.

Next to me, the principal cleared his throat and barked at me, "Mind your manners!"

Elliot shook his head and smiled at the principal. "It's quite alright, I'm just as shock as she is right now. We've known each other from quite a few years ago?"

"Oh really Ally?" Cassidy said with a mischievous grin. "How interesting that you never mentioned him to me".

I glared at Cassidy before turning back to Elliot.

He shifted a little uncomfortably as the principal looked quite shock at this along with the other teachers. Elliot finally looked calmer and turned to me. "It's really nice to see you again Allison", he said politely before turning to face the whole room full of stunned teachers. "I'm Elliot by the way. I'll be your new superintendent as of today".

So many questions went buzzing through my mind as Elliot followed the principal into his office to discuss matters. _What was he doing here? Why didn't he tell me he was back? Why was he a superintendent now?_

Everyone in the teacher's lounge went about their day and I resumed my work as well. After a few minutes, the door flew open again. Elliot walked out in a professional manner as the principal said "Good day" respectfully. To my surprise, he came over to my desk.

"I'm surprised to see you still teaching here", Elliot grinned. "From what I had heard from the principal, you're stuck teaching a bunch of 'worthless garbage'", he said quoting the principal's words.

I rolled my eyes. "He just doesn't realize that the kids just need some guidance to help led them in the right direction".

Elliot laughed and to my surprise, he hugged me. "I miss you Allison".

I hugged him back as well, feeling the familiar warmth and comfort I had felt with him back then. "I missed you to Elliot".

I felt like we were kids once again, just hugging in that teacher's lounge. We pulled away slowly. Only now did I realize how much I had missed my childhood companion.

"Hey, do you want to go to a restaurant after school? You know, so we could catch up and all?" Elliot asked.

I giggled as I rolled my eyes. "It IS after school Elliot", I remarked as he looked embarrassed. "And sure, I would love to do that".

"Awesome! Any places you recommend?"

"Actually, there's this really nice BBQ place at the Miami Mall..."

* * *

3rd Person's POV

A brown haired guy named Noah ran across the Miami Mall, almost out of breath. The Miami Mall was a huge plaza, at least several miles across.

Coming from another direction, another guy named Calum was running as well. As he ran past a water fountain, he was tempted to stop. But he didn't. He had some news to tell to his best friend who he knew was having lunch at the BBQ place. This couldn't wait.

From another direction was another guy who was a graduate the year before Calum and Noah. Dallas had a panicked expression on his face as he ran towards the BQQ place, where one of his best friend worked at. Out of the classmates, his friend seemed to have seen Ally the most, since he stayed in town to work at his business. Maybe he could explain what he had just seen.

Noah ran even faster down the mall towards the BBQ place. His former classmate, who was closer to his former teacher, might be able to explain the most curious thing he had just seen.

At the same speed and rate coming from different directions, Calum and Dallas too ran.

"Have. To. Tell. Tre-", Dallas gasped for breath as he came crashing into a red head. "What the-"

CRASH!

Another guy had just tripped over the crashed Dallas and the red head.

"Watch where you're-", Dallas started to say, but seemed to have somehow recognize the red head. He turned and looked at the brunette, who was lying on the ground upside down.

"Wait", Dallas tried to rack his brain. "Weren't you Ally's students?"

Calum looked at him in surprised as he too began to recognized him somewhat from meeting him at Austin and Ally's wedding. He turned to see that the guy who had tripped over them was one of his OWN former classmates!

"Noah?! What are you doing here?" Calum asked as Noah groaned in pain, getting up slowly.

"What ARE you doing here?" he countered at Calum.

"Where were the both of you guys headed?" Dallas asked the ex-classmates.

At the same time, they seemed to forget they were out of breath from running as they had begun to remember why they were running at such rapid speed.

"I saw Al-"

"-with a guy-"

"-going to BBQ place-"

"-had to tell Ross-"

Dallas's eyes widened. "So you guys saw Ally with another guy as well?!"

"Arms linked!"

"Chatting happily!"

"Like they knew each other forever!"

"They looked so close!"

"Have to tell Ross about this!"

"Maybe HE has an explanation!"

The panicked students continued blubbering this as Dallas ran a hand through his hand. _This wasn't like Ally. I thought she was happy with Austin? Was she cheating on him? _he thought to himself.

None of them had seen the couple since the wedding, but had assumed that they would be living happily together, especially after all the events that they fought through to stay together.

In fact, the reason why her former students were back in town was to visit their favorite teacher after seeing her on the news (the hijacker incident). Apparently, to their horror, just near their old school, they each had spotted Ally, in the arms of a handsome stranger. Just who the heck was he?

However, little did they know they weren't the only ones who had seen Ally with this stranger...

Coming from another mall entrance, more of Ally's former graduates came running to the only friends they knew they could run to and have them explain about what they had just seen.

_Who was with Ally?!_

* * *

Trent's POV

"Hey Ross, I assume you want the usual?" I said as saw the blonde boy take his usual booth.

"You know it", he said as I grinned and went to go take his order. Ross was one of my regular customers and he always ordered the same dish.

At the moment, he was one of the few customers right now. Nowadays, my restaurant became more of a teen's hangout place. Business was slow during the day while the teens were in school, but picked up towards the evening.

I quickly fixed up a hamburger with extra fries to bring to his table. All of a sudden, I hear the front door swing open and the sound of several feet running into the restaurant.

I quickly put down the food and quickly ran outside of the kitchen to see what the ruckus was.

"TRENT!" I jump at my name being called.

"Ross!"

"Ross!"

I raised an eyebrow as my former classmate, Dallas, and two students from Ally's other class looking rather...perplexed about something. Ross shared the same expression as me.

"What going on guys?" Ross asked.

"I saw Al-"

"-with a guy-"

"-walking together-"

"-with a GUY-

"What?" I asked as the guys kept talking at the same time. "I can't understand what your saying".

"-with him-

"-I saw them!"

"-with a GUY!"

I rolled my eyes as the guys kept talking at the same time. Ross stood up from his seat. "OKAY!" he yelled at the three of them. "Someone say it! Just one person!"

The guys tried to calm themselves by drinking the glass of water on Ross's table before they burst out the news.

"Ally was walking with another guy!" the three of them chorused. "It was not Austin!"

"What?!" I heard myself and Ross exclaimed.

I grabbed Dallas by the front of his shirt. "What do you mean with a guy that's not Austin?" I asked him. "Are you sure you saw her?!"

Dallas nodded vigorously. "I saw her with linked arms with a brunette guy! So either Austin dyed his hair or she was with another guy!"

"I saw her with him near the school parking lot as I passed by!" the red head said.

"I saw her with him walking together near that train station near this mall!" the brunette guy said.

Dallas looked me in the eye. "I did see her walking with him just near the school", he replied. "And they acted awfully close with one another".

This was bad...I thought she loved ONLY Austin...from what these guys were saying, it sounded like she was cheating on him.

"Look guys", Ross said loudly as the guys continued to talk at the same time. "Maybe you guys misinterpreted it wrong. Maybe she-"

Before Ross could finish, the door slammed open once again loudly. More foot steps.

"Guys!" four panicked looking guys came in. "Did you guys see?!" they all said in unison.

I would have grinned if it weren't for the situation. Two more of Ross's classmates, but with them looking out of breath were my two other best friends. The twins looked at me with a worried expression. Rocky was the first to come over to me.

"Trent! Did you see them?" he practically yelled.

"Trent!" Riker yelled. "Ally was with another guy!"

Next to me, I saw as Ross struggled to try and calm HIS classmates down, but they kept talking over each other.

"She was with another guy! I saw!"

"So did I!"

"Is she still married with Austin?"

"Calum!" I heard Ross yell. "Troy! Trevor! Noah! Just say it one at a time!"

But the guys continually began blubbering out stuff I could not understand since MY former classmates kept yelling themselves.

Getting tired of all the noise, I stood up on one of the tables. "HEY!" I yelled. Everyone became silent. I took a deep breath.

"Look, I have no idea what's going on, but I say we should all just-"

The door suddenly opened again, but no more guys came running in. I heard the gasp of several of the guys as we all saw who looked at us with a equally surprised expression. Next to her stood a familiar, handsome guy.

"Guys?" Ally gasped out.

* * *

**Humorous chapter with everyone (somewhat) reunited. You have to remember though, Ally's two classes HAVE met each other before, but it was only briefly, so that's why in Trent's POV, he didn't know their names. But for now, just try to bear with me. I know it's definitely confusing and your head is probably spinning at all the guys and things that were mentioned in this chapter. More explanation in detail will be in the next chapter. I just thought it would be a hilarious to have the two classes reunite with each other thinking that Ally was cheating on Austin.**

**By the way, not pertaining to this story, I was wondering if anyone was interested in co-writing a story with me. I've always wanted to work on a story with someone, maybe like a one-shot? I think that working on a story with someone can be beneficial since both people will have more ideas that can be put together! If you are interested, please PM me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV

"Guys?" I gasped as I walked into the BBQ resturant, owned by one of my former students, Trent. Out of all my former students (besides Austin), Trent was the only one I have seen me and Austin's wedding.

My stomach felt like it was going to burst out in excitement at the sight of my first two SR-13 classes, who were now graduates.

"Ally?" they all replied in unison. They all stared at me in shock as I felt Elliot fidgeting a little uncomfortably next to me.

"Wow! Long time no see!" I said breaking the silence. "How are you guys?"

However, they didn't even answer my question. Before I knew it, they had all surrounded Elliot, bombarding him with questions:

"Who are you?!" Dez asked angrily.

"Did you split Austin and Ally up?!" Troy roared.

The rest of the guys started shouting similar things to my puzzlement. I pushed through the crowd to try and get to Trent, who as just staring at the crowd of the angry guys.

"What the hell is happening?" I asked at Trent as he folded his arms.

"Maybe YOU should tell US, considering you were the one that was walking around town with your NEW boyfriend", he said in an angry tone.

"Boyfriend?!" I shouted and started laughing. Those guys...I should have known they would have assumed the worst. The guys stopped yelling at once and watched as I continued laughing._ Those idiots..._

"You idiots...", I said wiping a tear from my eyes from laughing so hard. "Is that what this is all about?"

"HUH?" the guys all said loudly as I finally was calm enough to answer.

"Guys!", I walked next to Elliot, who was looking a little pale. "Elliot is the superintendent of my school now. He is also my childhood best friend".

I felt the urge to roll my eyes as the guys' mouths dropped open. "Ohhh..."

"You guys", I turned towards my first SR-13 class. "You've met him before".

Dallas, Riker, Rocky, and Dez looked confused, but Trent took a look at Elliot and a light bulb went on.

"Elliot!" he suddenly exclaimed. "So you were the guy that all these guys saw! I remember you!"

Elliot smiled and looked a little relieved as all the guys started to put the puzzle pieces together. I rolled my eyes at how slow they took to figure everything out, but once they did, I shook my head and rolled my eyes again.

At least now, they were more friendly with him. Trent took several tables and combined them into one long table that me, Elliot, and all the guys shared. I smiled as I felt warm on the inside as I watched the guys chat amongst themselves and laughed.

"So, does Austin know about Elliot?" Ross asked me as most of the guys started to order off the menu.

"Yeah, he does", I said. "They've met and talked a little a few years ago I think".

"Yeah we did", Elliot said quietly.

"Hey, speaking of Austin, I should tell him to come here. This reunion is not complete without him", Dez said taking out his cellphone.

"Uh oh".

Everyone turned to the twin's direction. "What's 'uh oh'?" I asked them.

"Well...Austin is coming already", Rocky said.

"Yeah, we kind of texted him about...", Riker said.

I felt myself turn pale. _Great, Austin will think I cheated on him!_

"Uh". Everyone turned away from the twins towards Dallas. "I might have done something like that, too..."

"Okay!" I said raising from my seat, starting to feel annoyed at the guys. "Who ELSE texted Austin?"

Slowly, all the guys except Elliot, Trent, and Ross slowly raised their hands. I saw as Ross palmed face as Trent rolled his eyes. Elliot got up next to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, you don't suppose Austin will try and murder me, right?" he whispered.

All of a sudden, the door of the restaurant slammed open and everyone looked that way looking scared. Yup, it was Austin. He looked like he was out of breath with an angry look on his face.

As he looked up, we made eye contact, but he looked away and scowled at the sight of Elliot.

"Hey Austin, long time no see-", Elliot said nervously, but was immediately tackled to the floor by Austin.

"Austin!" I yelled as I tried to get him off of Elliot. I knew Elliot was physically stronger than Austin, but apparently, he wasn't thinking too much.

It wasn't helping as some of the guys started shouting, "Fight! Fight! Fig-", they took one look at me and quieted down.

"Austin! Get off of him!" Ross and Dez pried him off of Elliot.

"No!" Austin yelled angrily. "You stay away from MY wife you-"

"Austin!" I shouted. "It's Elliot!"

Once I mentioned Elliot's name, a something seemed to click in Austin's head as he calmed down. "W-Wait, what?" he said as the guys let go of his arms. He turned to me.

"Elliot had just came back into town today, and he is the new superintendent of my school", I explained. "These idiots apparently assumed that I was with another guy".

"Hey! We are not idiots!" the guys chorused.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled as Austin held out a hand to Elliot, who took it and lifted himself off the ground.

"Sorry man, I didn't recognize you", Austin said to him.

"It's fine", Elliot chuckled dusting off his suit. "I wouldn't blame you though. Especially when a lot of guys are crushing on your wife", he winked.

Austin smirked as he wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek. He looked around at the restaurant and grinned. "Looks like quite a reunion here", he grinned as he went to go give bro hugs to his former classmates.

I smiled as everyone started getting comfortable with each other and began to take their seats around the long table again.

"So", I said starting up the conversation. "How's everyone's work going?"

"Just perfect," Calum grinned.

"Calum's always getting into trouble," Troy said with glee, getting a punch on the shoulder from him.

"Don't tell her that!" Calum glared at him, making me laugh.

"Do you guys both work together?" I asked them.

"Yeah, we work at a garage", they responded.

"How bout the rest of you guys?" I asked the second SR-13 graduates.

"Working as a carpenter", Trevor grinned. "Though I wish I got paid more!" he whined.

Ross grinned and pat him on the back. "Same here man, which is why I got a night job".

"A NIGHT JOB?!" the guys yelled and I rolled my eyes at them, knowing they were thinking about something dirty.

Ross scoffed. "It's a DELIVERY job at night!" he said loudly, clearing away the dirty images the guys were thinking about. Austin and Elliot both chuckled next to me as I smiled, remembering all the good times we had together. They were still idiots, but they were out there in the world, making a living.

"You're still having a hard time with your students?" Trevor asked.

"Sort of," I admitted.

"Teaching delinquents again?" Ross asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I nodded

"Same principal?"

"Yup".

"Wait, are you talking about the principal WE had?" Dez asked.

"He was the same principal that the class after us had as well", Austin explained, taking a sip of his coke. "Did you tell them you were also teaching another SR-13 class?"

"How freaky," Noah commented. "Would that be called coincidence or not?"

"Could be destiny," Riker smirked.

"Never took you one for reading romance novels," Rocky teased.

"Rocky," Riker said dramatically.

"Riker," Rocky said in equal fervor.

"I love you," they both said at the same time, making everyone at the table burst out laughing.

"But we rejected Ally, too. Didn't we?" Troy recalled.

"Yeah, her lectures were awful," Calum added.

"And annoying."

"We betted on when she would quit." Trevor said.

"Hey! We did the same!" Dallas said. "Remember that?" The guys nodded and laughed together.

I smiled, feeling so happy and content at the moment. All my previous students, both SR-13 classes, had gathered together as if by a stroke of fate. It's moments like this when I feel glad I had become a teacher.

"Ally, are you okay? You seem a little quiet?" Trent asked concerned.

"I'm fine, it's just that...I'm so proud of you all. And also, I'm so glad I had become a teacher", I replied, feeling tears of happiness about to come out. The guys all laughed and grinned.

"We're happy and proud that you were our teacher!"

"We owe you so much!"

"SR-13 FOREVER!"

I felt as Austin's arm slitter around my waist as I responded comfortably to him. If I hadn't become a teacher, I wouldn't have met Austin. My life would have been drastically different if I wasn't working in a class full of delinquents. If they had gotten a different teacher, they wouldn't be like the way they are today. It could only be fate at that I was the teacher for them.

I leaned back in my seat and smiled simply as the guys raised their glasses.

"I love you guys", I whispered.

* * *

**I love a happy ending...only, this is just the beginning though... xD**

**This story is not going to be as long as the previous ones, but I'm going to be writing longer chapters and hopefully try to update quicker. The start of the school year is the busiest time for me, but since I started this story, I want to make sure I finish it to the end.**

**Also, I'll be working on a lot of stories now. At least 7 people PMed about co-writing a story, and I'm just so happy! All these people are AMAZING writers and I look forward to writing with them! xD**


	6. Chapter 6

Ally's POV

After the whole class reunion, everyone had to go their separate ways to their jobs. I smiled and hugged each and everyone of them as they departed before Elliot had to leave to attend some business.

"I'll see you around", he said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I hope so", I said, almost tearing up. "I really missed you Elliot. You were always like my brother".

"Don't worry, I'll always be there for you. And I know Austin and the rest of your students will be there for you as well".

I embraced him again before he departed. Austin then wrapped his arm around me waist and kissed me on the cheek. "Let's go home Ally".

We both walked hand in hand to Austin's car. My phone suddenly rang, so I picked it up.

"Agent Dawson?"

"Speaking".

"We are just ready to depart now".

"Another mission?" I asked not surprised.

"Affirmative. We have been looking for those drug dealers and we believe we have found their secret hideout. Nothing is confirmed yet, but we will try and catch them tonight. The Director believes he has a hunch as to where to find the dirty drug dealers. We'll report to you when we find out".

"Of course".

I hung up as Austin glanced at me curiously before looking back onto the road.

"Another mission?"

"Yeah, it's the drug dealers that they have been trying to find for a few weeks now".

Austin nodded. "Of course. Do they have any leads?"

"Not really, as far as I know. But it's not like it involves anyone we know, right?"

* * *

3rd Person's POV

The night was approaching quickly as Ross ran into a dark parking garage, carrying a big package in his arms. He did this practically every night, with a very large amount of pay for each delivery.

"You got the package?" came a deep voice.

"Yes sir", answered the blonde boy.

"Open it up".

The boy set the package down on the ground and opened it up just as his boss ordered him to. In side were replicas of statues...red herring statues. Ross was quite surprised to see these statues inside the package, considering how the light it was when he carried it.

"Perfect".

The owner of the deep voice came out from the shadows. To Ross's surprise, there were several other large, dangerous looking men he didn't see in the dark as well.

"Load the package up into the truck", the man ordered.

Ross nodded as he lifted up the package to put into the truck that was parked in front of the entrance of the warehouse. However, he tripped over and the box tumbled over, spilling all the contents within in.

"You idiot!" the man scolded. "Look what you've done!"

Just as Ross thought he was going to get beat up, a loud police siren came. The sound of helicopters and other moving vehicles were coming in their direction.

"Not good", the man breathed. "Move out! Move out!"

Instantly all the men moved into the truck. One of the guys pushed Ross out of the way and scooped up the remaining contents of the package he had dropped. He threw it into the truck before giving Ross a smirk.

"You better get out of here kid", he said before jumping into the driver's seat and driving away at high speed.

Ross, feeling panicked, ran as fast as he could out of that warehouse. Big mistake.

He failed to noticed a small package that the man dropped as he had gathered up the package of broken red herring statues, which were in fact hallow statues. However, within the pieces of the broken statue, there was a small package filled with white powder...

The federal agents along with the police filled the warehouse seconds later after Ross left.

"Search over there", an officer commanded. "Anything?"

"Sir! Come over here!" one of the agents said kneeling on the floor with a magnifying glass. "We have found evidence of the drugs they have probably been selling".

The officer went over to him and saw for himself the small package of white powdered drugs lying on the ground.

"They must have dropped it by accident as they left".

"Sir, we have found this by the entrance of the warehouse", another of the agents handed him a wallet. "Looks like he has left his identity behind".

"Good work", the officer nodded. "We're sure to catch those drug dealers now. Report this to the Director".

"Affirmative".

The officer folded his arms. "I want someone to research and do a check on this person as soon as possible".

One of the agents nodded. "Will do".

The officer looked over the identification card. "It's about time we've caught you..._Ross_".

* * *

**Okay, first off, WHAT A LATE UPDATE! Shoot me if you want to! (But seriously, don't)**

**I'm so sorry guys for this late late update, but see, our tennis team has made it to state finals or whatever and we have been training vigorously everyday now.**

**Also, you're probably all confused with this chapter. What?! Ross is working for the bad guys?! Yes, he may seem like the bad guy, but I'll explain more on his part later into the story.**

**Just a question out of nowhere, do any of you guys read or watch the anime/manga "Black Butler"? I'm practically obsessed with it right now haha! xD**


	7. Chapter 7

Ally's POV

I slept in a little longer than usual, since it was Saturday. Austin's arm was wrapped around my skinny body as I clung to his.

_Damn, he's so built._ I smirked at this comment as I thought about it. Hey, it's true.

The silence was deafening. This was unusual, especially in our mansion since agents could easily be heard running around downstairs. However, almost all of them were out, chasing after some fugitive. The Director decided to give me and Austin a break this time, so we didn't have to work.

Today, I wanted to go into town and shop around, like a normal girl. Being friends with Cassidy will get you into that habit. Dragging poor Austin into places like American Eagle and GAP became another habit of mine as well. He was patient with me, however. Especially when I made my pouty face, which usually ended up making him laugh.

The only annoying thing about taking Austin shopping with me was that he said I looked good in everything. I'll bet if I put on a clown suit, he would say I looked good in it. I smiled to myself, thinking how out of character he could be sometimes.

_Maybe we will sleep in a little more..._ I thought to myself closing my eyes again.

* * *

Hours later, I found myself heading towards the Miami Mall, with my hand intertwined with Austin's. Even though we were practically adults, the both of us looked like we were merely a couple of teenagers on a date.

Austin would whisper into my ear, making me giggle like a little girl. (I think I picked up that girly habit from Cassidy as well!)

As we neared the mall, there was a crowd of people by the mall fountain.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked Austin, who shrugged.

"Let's go check it out", he said pulling me with him.

It looked like there was a speaker on the platform built in front of the fountain. A few claps and "Yeah!" came from the crowd. People nodded in agreement as this mysterious speaker spoke.

To my surprise, Trent was standing in the crowd as well.

"Trent!" Austin hissed his name as we managed to get over to where he was standing.

"Hey! It's the happy couple!" he smirked as I punched him in the arm.

From here, I could now see who the speaker was. It was young man, probably in his early or mid twenties, with brown hair neatly combed. He was dressed in a handsome suit and smiled gently as he spoke loud and clearly.

"Who is he?" Austin whispered to Trent.

"You don't know?" the African American said surprised. "That's Ellington Lee Ratliff. He's the president of several big companies across America. In fact, he used to be a delinquent like us and has obviously succeeded very well in business".

"Former delinquent?" I asked intrigued by this gentleman.

"Yup. He's pretty amazing. He's running for mayor now, and there's no doubt he will probably win by a landslide".

Ellington spoke. "Today, I'm very successful with my business all across the country. However, I used to be a troublemaker", he said. "I was reformed and changed thanks to the support of many people. I want to repay society for accepting me".

Clapping could be heard across the crowd, including from me and Trent.

"If only more people were like him", I said a bit dreamily as Trent nodded in agreement.

"In just a couple of days, I will be hosting a 'No Drugs' campaign at the Sun Life Stadium. I hope that most of you will be able to come. This will be broad-casted on national television, so it is a big event that will not only help me with my campaign, but hopefully help the youth of America".

Loud applause and cheered rang through the crowds.

Suddenly, I felt a tug on my arm.

"Come on Ally", Austin muttered. "Let's go shopping".

"Right. I'll see you around Trent!" I said before pushing through the crowd of people with Austin.

"Excuse me. Sorry. Coming through", I kept repeating over and over again. Suddenly, I bumped directly into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry for-", I begin to ramble, but words stopped coming out of my mouth when I saw who I bumped into. It was that Ellington guy.

He smiled warmly at me. "It's no problem", he chuckled as I laughed along nervously.

"I really loved that speech of yours", I said to him. "I think it's great that there are people like you for students to look up to".

Ellington smiled at this as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Thank you very much. That, in fact, is my biggest goal right now". He paused. "By the way, I didn't catch your name-"

"Hey!" Austin suddenly interrupted. "I hate to break up this lovely conversation, but me and my _wife_ have somewhere to go", he said pulling me back into the crowd away from Ellington.

I rolled my eyes a little, but waved at Ellington before disappearing into the crowds with Austin.

* * *

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Yeah, I haven't been on my account for QUITE some time now. Don't worry! I'm still into Fanfiction, but work has been piling up for me at school. **

**Anyways, this chapter was just an introduction to Ellington's character in this story. As of right now, let me just say that his role in this story in not what you probably think it is...but you will just have to wait and see. xD**


End file.
